My Girl
by Inudemoness89
Summary: Kagome is hurt badly and could possibly die! Inuyasha does somthing to save her, but something wierd happens to Kagome! OK I forgot to put this in my 6th chappy.Disclaimer I do not own Clay Aiken. InuKag!
1. Save her life

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!*

My Girl

Chapter 1- Save her life!

Inuyasha was running. The trees whipping past him. There was a scent in the air that made him worry. The scent of blood! Not just any blood, the blood of the person he cared so much about! He continued to run, occasionally stopping to sniff the air to make sure he was on the right track and then taking off again. He saw something up ahead and squinted his eyes to see. The smell of her blood got stronger! He suddenly came to a halt when he reached a river's edge. 

"Kagome!" He gasped as he saw her lying on the bank of the river. 

She was laying half in, half out of the water. She had a deep gash on her chest, shoulder, and her head. It looked as though she was running from something that attacked her and then slipped and hit her head on the rock that her head rested on now! The rock was drenched in her blood. The river's water was also tainted with her blood.

Inuyasha kneeled down at her side. He was almost afraid to touch her. He carefully tore a piece of his kimono off and tried to clean her up.

'Man! She's lost a lot of blood. She may die if the bleeding doesn't stop! Wait! What am I thinking? She can't die! Not yet! I can't let her die, I won't!' Sitting there thinking of a way to save Kagome he only managed to think of one. 

Inuyasha took his claws and made a deep cut in his arm. He winced from the pain he caused himself. He sucked the blood out of his cut and picked up Kagome and kissed her letting the blood he had in his mouth pass through hers and slide down her throat. He broke the kiss and she gasped for breath. She began panting softly as she tried to catch her breath. 

'I wish it didn't have to come to that, but if it meant saving her life, then I had to do it!'

Inuyasha tore some more pieces of his kimono off and wrapped Kagome's wounds to try and stop the bleeding. Then he sits down and leans up against a tree. He looks over at Kagome's practically shredded body. He pulled her onto his lap and laid her head on his chest. He hugged her tightly to keep her safe from anything that tried to harm her. 

'She's cold! She' not dead, I can still hear her heartbeat. It must have been from being in the cold river for god only knows how long and from her large amount of blood loss.' Inuyasha hugged her even tighter and then resting his head on hers, he fell a sleep.

Morning came faster that he had expected. He opened his eyes and remembered everything that happened last night. Kagome was still in him arms. He didn't smell blood anymore! He looked down at her and her injuries were healed! He was so relieved, but there was something different about her!

'I was afraid of this! I hope that things will still remain the same when he wakes up! I had no choice but to do what I did. If I didn't then she surly would have died and I couldn't let that happen!'

Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome onto his back. He was sensing some demons heading their way and wanted to leave before they got to them. He sprinted off somewhere. He didn't know where, just somewhere away from those demons. As he ran Kagome's scent became more noticeable to him. It smelled better than usual. It was irresistible! He stopped at a clearing a placed Kagome gently down and sat down leaning against a tree with her lying at his side.

************************Flashback*******************************

"Kikyo?"

"Don't be so surprised to see me Inuyasha." She walked over to him is a seductive way. They were alone in a clearing in the forest.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha I am here to see you. You see I still love you!" She grabbed him and kissed him. 

Kagome, unknown to either one of them was hiding in the bushes watching them. She ran off and Inuyasha heard her get up and run.

He pulled away from Kikyo. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

He started to run after Kagome, but was stopped by a force field Kikyo put up using her miko powers.

"Damn it Kikyo let me go!"

"Why so you can be with my reincarnation?" Kikyo's eyes flared with anger and sadness.

"Let me GO or I SWEAR I WILL Kill you!" Inuyasha said while loosing his patience. He had a bad feeling something was wrong and that something happened to Kagome. He needed to get to her. 

Kikyo looked horrified. She looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and saw fear, anger, sadness, and worry in his eyes! He started to walk toward her. He opened his hands readying his claws. Kikyo's eyes widened.

'He's serious!' She was frightened and lowered the shield seeing as there was no reason to delay it any longer. She had done what she wanted to do. Her soul gatherers came and wrapped themselves around Kikyo and lifted her off the ground and flew her away. Inuyasha was staring up at the sky where Kikyo once was when the wind blew and a scent hit his nose. A scent that made him feel fear like he had never before. It was Kagome's blood!

'Kagome!' He then took off running toward the scent

************************End of flashback************************

Author's Note:

Hey guys what do you think? It is my first PG-13 story! I am so excited about this story! Please send me a review telling me what you thought! I will update as soon as possible. Oh and to those who read my other stories and sent me reviews thanks a lot! I know I might spell some of the names wrong, but you know who I'm talking about! -^.^- ^_^ 

                                                            *Inugurl13*


	2. Explanations

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.*

Chapter 2- Explanations

Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping form of Kagome. He was calmed by her steady breathing. He pulled her in to his lap. He sat there stroking her beautiful raven black hair. She then began to stir making Inuyasha jump slightly. Kagome groaned and sat up slowly. Inuyasha helped her up by placing his arm around her shoulders to hold her up.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome, I am right here."

"What happened? I feel strange."

Inuyasha was silent for a while.

"Kagome I am not sure exactly what happened to you, but..."

Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome's eyes snapped open as wide as they could and stood up really fast.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha I remember what happened. I was looking for you, but when I did you were with Kikyo! She kissed you right in front of me! I just couldn't watch so I ran. Then this giant demon came at me. I don't really remember what it looked like because I couldn't see it very good. I was..." Kagome stopped thinking of whether or not to tell him the reason she couldn't see.

'I don't want Inuyasha to know I was crying. He will wonder why and then he may find out that I truly care about him.'

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I-I was blinded by tears! OK?! I was upset that you were with Kikyo! The demon attacked me and I couldn't defend myself! He grabbed me and cut me with his claws and then tossed me in the air. I only remember hitting my head on somthing hard and then feeling icy water rush over my body before I blacked out." Tears were now streaking down Kagome's face. She put her face in her hands and started to cry harder when she jerked her head up in surprise. Tears were still streaming down her face. She looked at her hands. They were different, she had claws!

Inuyasha sat there listening to Kagome feeling bad for not being there for her. He wanted to go over and comfort her and was about to when she jerked ehr head up in shock. Inuyasha knew, he knew she had just realized what he did to her.

'Now she is going to hate me even more! She's already angry at me because I was with Kikyo.'

Kagome loked at her claws and then ran to the lake to look at her reflection. She was running much faster that she used to be able to. Inuyasha follwed her. She reached the river and peared in at her reflection. Her eyes, if possible, grew wider in shock of what she saw. She gasped and brought her hands up over her mouth. She now had long silver hair, the same color as Inuyasha's, that was about the length of Kikyo's hair. She had dog ears on top of her head. (She looked almost identical to Kikyo only she had silver hair, dog ears, and claws. OK sorry, but I just wanted to make sure you understand, Please continue.) Inuyasha walked up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, What happened to me?"

"Kagome sit down and I will explain." Inuyasha said with his head hung low and sighed. They both sat down

"Kagome, I heard you run off when I was with Kikyo. She came on to me and I had nothing to do with what happened between me and her! I went to run after you,but Kikyo put up one of her spirit shields. I couldn't get through! I threatened her and then ran after you. I had smelt your blood and I became worried. I found you by the river. You had lost a lot of blood and you would've died if I hadn't done what I did. I couldn't let you die, so I did the only thing I could do to save you. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused. 'He was apologizing for what?' She looked over at him and saw that some tears had made their way freely down his face.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand."

Inuaysha was looking at the ground. "Kagome, I made you half demon. I gsve you some of my blood to save you. Now my blood flows through your veins and that is why you look the way you do! I have put a curse upon you, just like the curse that was bestowed upon me! Now you will probably hate me for what I have done."

More tears flowed from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Kagome moved closer to him. She lifted her hand to his face and wiped away his tears. Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Inuyasha, I don't hate you for what you did. I don't think of it as a curse. I am grateful that you saved me. I don't hate you."

"You don't hate me for what I did?"

"No. Now let's try and get some sleep. We can go see Kiade tomorrow."

Inuyasha jumped up into at tree and leaned up against it and fell asleep.

Kagome sat down next to the tree he was in and tried to go to sleep. She couldn't. She looked up at Inuyasha. She stood up and jumped up to the branch he was on. Then slowly lowered herself in to his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled her head into his chest and fell asleep.

Inuyasha felt someone grab him and opened his eyes t see Kgame asleep in his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:

There you go! I updated this story and it may be a while before I update my others, as I have already told you in my other note. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I know I might spell some of the names wrong, but oh well you know who I'm talking about! Please send me a review and then I will udate as soon as I can! Please check out my other sories. I garentee they are just as good as this one! Thanks!

                                                            *Inugurl13*


	3. The whole story

*Disclaimer-me no own Inuyasha!*

Chapter 3- The Whole Story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiade!"

"Yes child what is it?"

Kiade stepped out of her hut to see Inuyasha and the new Kagome walking up to her hut.

Kiade gasped when she saw Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Yes."

"What happened to ye?"

"Kagome? Where?" Shippo said excitedly while poking his head out of Kiade's hut. 

"Um, I will explain everything inside."

"Kagome? Why do you look like Inuyasha?"

Kagome ignored the question and everyone walked inside. Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire inside and Kirara was sitting in Sango's lap.

Sango and Miroku looked up at the same time and both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Kagome?" They said in unison.

"Yes, yes I know I look different." She said annoyed. To tell you he truth Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with all the questions too.

Everyone took a seat by the fire and Kagome began to explain what happened. 

"I was out looking for Inuyasha. When I found him he was with Kikyo..."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should say what she saw. She looked at everyone and Inuyasha. She took a deep breath and tried to continue.

"Kikyo kissed Inuyasha and I didn't want to see anymore so I ran. When I got near the river a demon was there waiting for me. He said he had orders to kill me. I defended myself the best I could. In the end I shot an arrow at its heart and he turned to dust. Then I blacked out."

"Lady Kagome that still doesn't explain why you look like you do."

"I am getting to that. When I woke Inuyasha was there. He said he had found me by the river. I had lost a lot of blood. He gave me some of his blood and wrapped me in bandages and that is why I look the way I do. I have some of Inuyasha's blood in me."

Everyone was shocked and Inuyasha was practically hiding in the corner.

"Oh! I see." Sango said trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, Lady Kagome may I ask why Inuyasha hadn't shown up when you were getting attacked?"

Everyone looked at Miroku, then Inuyasha expecting and explanation.

"What?" Inuyasha said a little angry.

"Why didn't you come when I was getting attacked Inuyasha?"

"You can't expect me to know you were there!"

"You knew I was there Inuyasha!"

"If you must know I tried to get to you, but Kikyo put up a spirit shield so I couldn't go anywhere."

"Oh." everyone said together.

Kiade was sitting by the fire deep in thought.

"What is wrong Lady Kiade?"

"I was just thinking about what Kagome had told us and about what Inuyasha just said. Kagome told us that the demon said it had orders to kill her. I wonder who would give orders to kill Kagome. Then when Inuyasha said Kikyo wouldn't let Inuyasha go I started to think maybe Kikyo could have ordered that demon to kill her."

"That could be true Kiade after all Kikyo does want Kagome dead so she can have her soul back." Sango pointed out.

Kagome stood up and began to walk out of the hut.

"Where are you going Lady Kagome?"

Kagome stopped. 

"I am going for a walk I will be back later. I just want to be alone for a while." She then ran out of the hut. Inuyasha was in deep thought and didn't seem to mind.

Kagome ran through the village and into the forest. She kept running through the forest until she heard laughter in a near by clearing. She stopped to see where it was coming from. She looked through the bushes and saw a little girl playing in a field of flowers and laughing. Then she noticed a little toad looking thing watching the little girl. She recognized that toad. It was Jakken! Kagome was about to come out when Sesshomoru suddenly appeared next to Jakken. The little girl turned her head and saw Sesshomoru.

"Sesshomoru!" The little girl shouted while running up to him and hugging his leg.

"Rin, we must go now."

"Ok, But Rin has something for you!"

She reached behind her back and pulled out a flower and gave it to Sesshomoru.

"Thank you Rin." Rin giggled and ran ahead of them Jakken followed behind her. Sesshomoru was about to follow when he picked up the sent of another demon. A sent like his brothers only a little different. Sesshomoru walked over to the bushes. Kagome froze. She was too scared to move.

"I know you are there! Who ever you are come out now!"

Kagome stood up slowly.

Sesshomoru was shocked. It was almost an exact copy of his brother only it was a young girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note:

ooooooooo! What's going to happen? For those of you who don't know I am

on vacation and am typing this in the car on my laptop. I went on vacation to a different state so; I had a little spare time in the car. I still think of you ppl! Don't think I don't care! Well, I would like to see some reviews! I know in my previous chapter a made a few mistakes, but hey no one is perfect! I may make a lot of mistakes, but I try not to. You really don't need to point them out for me I know they are there! K? Ok! Well thanx to all who have all read and reviewed. For those of you have not reviewed yet hurry up and review now!!!! Thanks!

                                                            *Inugurl13*


	4. Sesshomoru reveals the truth?

*Disclaimer- I own…….let me see………………………..Absolutely nada!"

Chapter 4- Sesshomoru reveals the Truth?

Sessomoru was shocked. He was kind of wondering who the young demoness was standing in front of him.

Kagome was just plain scared. She saw a little confusion on Sesshomoru's face and wondered why. 

'Oh! I know now! I am not human anymore. I look different do he doesn't recognize me.'

"Who are you and why were you spying on me?"

"Huh? I… don't you know who I am?"

"No, but you do smell like my brother and you look like him too…" Sesshomoru was deep in thought. 

"OK, I am just going to tell you who I am. I am Kagome."

"Yes, the young miko that travels with my brother, but you are demon."

"Uh, I had an accident and needed more blood so….. Inuyasha helped me by giving me some of his and that resulted in what I am now."

Kagome was actually surprised at how open she was being to Sesshomoru.

"Sesshomoru! Why are you taking so long?" Rin yelled from far away.

She was also running toward Sesshomoru. Then she spotted Kagome and got curious and hid behind Sesshomoru's leg.

"Who is that Sesshomoru?" Rin said still hiding.

Kagome was curious as to why Sesshomoru wasn't hurting this girl. She thought he hated humans and here he was with a little human girl.

"Rin, this is Kagome."

"Oh, Hi." Rin said shyly. 

"Hi." Kagome said right back.

"Rin go ahead with Jaken I will catch up with you later."

"But! Sesshomoru I don't want to go with Jaken. I want you to come too!"

"Rin, just go."

Rin looked disappointed, but did as she was told. When she was gone Sesshomoru turned his attention back to Kagome.

"I see now. My stupid half breed brother didn't fully realize what would happen if he gave a human his blood." Sesshomoru chuckled amusedly. "This is too great!"

Kagome was puzzled. Why was Sesshomoru laughing?

"What is so funny about that?"

"Oh! What did he tell you about giving his blood to you?"

"He,………. Well,….uh.. He said that he made me half demon, that he put a curse upon me. I told him I didn't think being half demon was a curse and that was it."

Sesshomoru laughed. Obviously amused with something.

(A/N: Sesshomoru laughing, OK now we all know something's up. That is just scary!)

"Why are you laughing? I don't see anything funny about what I just said!"

"I am simply laughing at my brother's stupidity is all."

"Can you please explain to me what makes you think Inuyasha is stupid?"

"I will actually. I think it would be quite amusing to see the look on your face! You see my brother did more than just simply turn you half demon. He also started the demon mating rituals."

Kagome's eyes reduced to dots. "Eh?"

A/N:

There I updated!!!! Yipeeee! OK! Know what do you think! Wonder how Kagome will react to all this! He he he! Well, You know what to do now! Review, Review, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you to all of you who have! *Smiles brightly at loyal fans who reviewed* And to all of you who haven't review now! Please!!!! OK I am not trying to sound desperate for reviews, but I like getting them and reading your opinions on my story and……….. Hey! You! Yeah you! I see you! Don't even think about leaving with out reviewing! I see all!! Mwaha! OK well, I will try to update again soon and same for my other stories! Thanx!

Inugurl13


	5. What did he do!

*Disclaimer- I don't own Inu or anything else, except the characters I make up.* 

Chapter 5- 

What did he do?!

"M-mating rituals?!" What are you talking about?!" Kagome shouted at Sesshomoru in shock.

"Yes, didn't he tell you? I guess not considering you are so surprised." Sesshomoru said remaining calm.

"What exactly did he do then?" Kagome said trying to calm down.

"Well, he has chosen you as his life-long mate." Sesshomoru told her. "Just ask him about the rest. I don't have the time to waste explaining this to you. It is my stupid brother's responsibility." With that said Sesshomoru turned and walked quickly away toward the direction Rin went. Before Kagome knew it he was gone.

Kagome was too shocked to move. Millions of thoughts were running through her head.

'What Sesshomoru just said, was he telling the truth? I don't know whether to trust him or not. I'll just ask Inuyasha about it. I should be getting back anyway.' Kagome ran back to the hut, sorting her thoughts as she ran. Kagome reached the hut and went inside.

They were all in the same position when she left. Kagome walked over and sat next to Inuyasha.

He was sitting with his back against the wall. His legs and arms were crossed. (A/N: You know his famous sitting position.)

Kagome looked at him wanting to ask him so many questions, just not in front of everyone.

"Inuyasha can I speak to you outside, alone, please?"

Inuyasha, whose eyes were closed, opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Sure." He stood up and walked out with Kagome. So the others in the hut wouldn't hear, they took off running in to the woods.

Once they were in a far enough away place away from the eavesdroppers, they stopped. 

"So, what was it you wanted to talk t me about, Kagome?"

"Uh, I wanted to, uh..." Kagome was a little nervous about asking him. "I ran into Sesshomoru on my walk and-"

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, now let me finish! He didn't recognize me so I explained to him what happened. He said you did more than that to me. Do you know what he is talking about?"

Kagome knew, she just wanted to know if he did and tell her the truth.

Inuyasha's face paled a bit. "Uh, Kagome? You see, uh..." Inuyasha started, feeling uncomfortable. "I know what he's talking about." Inuyasha said looking at the ground. It was just all of a sudden oh so interesting!

"You do? Then what does he mean?"

"I did do something more. I couldn't ask you first so I chose for you. I, you see, when I gave you my blood not only did I turn you half-demon, I also started the first step in the demon mating rituals."

"You mean....?" Kagome said trying to look surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Inuyasha was sad and kept staring at the, oh so interesting ground. 'She's mad at me. I guess I would be too. She hate me I know it.'

"Inuyasha I'm glad you were honest with me." Like almost reading his mind; "I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you."

"But, how did you know?"

"Because I know how you think. I also would have thought the same if I were in your position. Inuyasha, I wouldn't mind being your life-long mate." 

Inuyasha snapped his head up to look at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OOOOO gettin' good! Ok well just review me! thanx! Well I wrote this while in school so, I can't tell you it was exactly my most creative side. I was board so this is what turned out. Well thanx for taking the time to read my work N E ways!

---Inugurl13


	6. Kagome back in modern day Japan

*Disclaimer- I don't own anything, but I do own the characters I make up. They are in this story though, oh well.*

Chapter 6- Kagome back in Modern day Japan

            "You mean you don't mind?" Inuyasha asked her, excited on the inside about the news.

"No I don't Inuyasha, but I need to go to my time for a while just to sort everything out."

Inuyasha's temper was starting to rise. 'What?!! She wants to go home?!! No absolutely not! I will not let her- Wait, what am I saying? I should let her go. She has had a lot to deal with. OK, but only for a couple of days.'

Inuyasha sighed as he defeated himself in a verbal conflict. "OK, Kagome you can go, but only for a few days."

"Really? Thank you!" She gave Inuyasha a bone crushing hug and took off running to the well.

When Kagome reached the well she jumped in. Once she was home she ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed. It was night so she just decided to go to sleep. She was very tired.

*************************************Morning*****************************************************************

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. She turned it off and got out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she brushed her teeth and finished anything else she needed to do in the bathroom. She then went back to her room and put on her green school uniform. She looked in the mirror and started to brush her silver hair. 

'Oh yeah. I guess I will have to wear a hat today to cover my ears.' She looked through her closet for a hat. She found one that kind of matched her uniform. She tucked her ears in under it carefully and looked in the mirror again. She decided to wear her hair up today. She looked through her basket for a scrunchy. She found a green one and tied her hair back in a low ponytail at the back of her neck. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided she looked fine. She turned around and looked at the clock. "AHHHHHH! I am going to be late!" She grabbed her school bag and ran down the stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast off the table as she ran past. At the door she quickly slipped on her shoes and took off running. She noticed she was going faster that usual. 'Oh yeah, I can run faster now that I am a hanyou. Good!' She sped up and reached the school in record time. She wasn't late at all, but a couple minutes early. She walked up to the front of the school. She noticed her friends grouped together by the fence. She ran up to them slowly.

"Hey guys!" They all turned around and looked at her. "KAGOME!!"

Kagome jumped at least 5 feet in the air in surprise.

"What? You guys scared me."

"Sorry, but what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair, it's silver!!! Why did you die it?"

"Die it? Oh! I dunno I wanted to try something different I guess."

"Oh but-"

"Hey! Hurgurashi!" yelled Hojo as he ran over to them with yet another gift under his arm.

Kagome turned around and saw Hojo.

"Oh! Hi Hojo!" Kagome said pasting a fake smile on her face trying her hardest to act excited.

"I am glad to see you finally in school! Did you die your hair? It looks nice. Here take this it will help keep your health up! I have to go! See ya!"

"Uh...... K....... Bye!"

"Wow, he certainly puts a new meaning to stop for a quick chat!" Said Ayume then turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Hey don't you think we should be getting to class?" Kagome said quickly before any of her friends said anything.

**************************************After School********************************************************

(A/N:I am sry, but I am too lazy to write about her day at school. lol)

The last bell rang and all the students filed out of the school building. 

Kagome started walking home. Her friends saw her and ran after her.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!"

Kagome turned around. "Oh! Hi guys!" They walked home and talked about various things.

"Bye Kagome! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah see ya!"

Kagome ran up the steps to the shrine. She went in to the house and sat down at her desk. She takes her books out of her bag and places them on her desk. She reaches over and turns on her radio. Then she begins her homework.

I was frettin' last night,

lost out in the cold,

couldn't see the light,

till she opened up the door.

Came in from the dark,

fell into her arms,

just in time.

Now I know that I left the 

past behind or let it go

You could tell me tonight

that maybe the world would end,

that the sun wouldn't rise

and it was gonna rain again.

Just as long as she's in my

arms It's gonna be a 

Perfect Day!

There's a look in her eyes

makes me feel a right

lights the perfect sky

that I couldn't see before.

that she helped me to find

now that I've seen a shine

I know that I'll never be alone

Cause now I know that I 

have a love I can't deny or 

let it go

You could tell me tonight

that maybe the world would 

end that the sun wouldn't

rise that it's gonna rain again

Just as long as she's in my arms

It's Gonna be a Perfect Day!

It's Gonna be a Perfect Day!

I think I lost you in a noble life

a part of me I left behind

I won't go on without you

And now I know that I have 

put the past behind I let it go

You could tell me tonight

the maybe the world would end

that the sun wouldn't rise that

it was gonna rain again. Just as long

as she's in my arms

It's gonna be a Perfect Day!

You could tell me tonight that 

maybe the world would end

 that the sun wouldn't rise and that 

it was gonna rain again. Just as long 

as she's in my arms.

It's gonna be a Perfect Day!

It's gonna be a Perfect Day!

Kagome hadn't done any of her homework yet. She was too busy listening to that song. 

'Humm. That song reminds me of Inuyasha.' With that last thought she went straight to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Ok you know what to do review plz! I know I took a long time, but was trying to make it a good one!

Thanx for reading and I will update as soon as I can! Ja ne!


	7. Jealousy

*Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's Characters. I don't own anything, hear me? NOTHING, NOTTA, ZILCH!!!!* 

A/N:

Silver Moon Megami- Thanx for the review! Let me answer your question. She had a note from her parents, that she had to wear a hat due to some medical reason. I mean she just about had every disease known  to man kind to cover up her absences! Sry I forgot to put that in there!

Chapter 7- Jealousy

          Kagome leaned back in her chair and stretched her aching muscles. She had just spent 2 hours working on her homework. She had a lot to catch up on and now she was tired.

'I miss Inuyasha. I guess I could go back a little earlier than expected.' Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement with herself. 

She stood up and began packing her ridiculously large, yellow backpack. 

She hummed a song as she slung the backpack over her shoulder and headed out. She ran to the shrine and slid open the door to the well shrine. She slide it shut behind her and descended the steps to the well. She climbed over the edge and jumped in. The floating sensation she usually felt when transcending through time filled her. She landed gracefully at the bottom of the well. She threw her backpack over the edge of the well and jumped out. She picked up her bag and began her walk back to the village.

~~~~~~~~~To Inuyasha~~~~~~~~~~

He was board to say the least. He was in his tree sulking as usual, while Kagome was away. He was waiting for that wonderful smell to finally reach his nose that tells him that Kagome is back. He sniffed the air as a breeze whipped through the branches of the tree he was residing in causing his hair to whip around him in the breeze. He smelled it! That, oh so, enticing scent! She was back! He took off at a sprint toward her.  He saw her walking up the usual path the lead to the village. 

"Kagome!"

Kagome took her eyes off the path in front of her to be greeted with the sight of Inuyasha running toward her.

(Awww isn't that sweet? Brings a tear to your eye doesn't it? *sniff* LOL)

He slowed his pace and stopped in front of her. She in turn also stopped.  She pulled the backpack fro her shoulder and set it on the ground by a tree. She walked cautiously up to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. 

'Damn! She smells so good!'

"Why did you return so early?"

"In all honestly, I guess I missed you."

The smile on his face grew at least 3 times it's size.

"Inuyasha, I want you to explain to me the best you can the next couple steps of these mating ritual things."

Inuyasha blushed. "OK, I can try." He looked her over. She was wearing her usual green school uniform, but had a hat on and her hair tied back in a ponytail. His ears drooped when he saw that the hat covered her ears. 

She saw the depressed look he was giving her. She wondered what got him down all of a sudden. She followed his gaze up to her head. That is when she realized she still had her disguise on. She removed the hat and took her hair down. 

"Oh! I forgot to take this stuff off when I got home."

"Why were you wearing it? Are you ashamed?"

"No! Nothing like that! I m not ashamed, really I am not. I am happy the way I am, but in my time there are no demons and I didn't want people to freak out when they see my ears, you know?"

He brightened up a bit and managed a smile. He was glad that she wasn't ashamed of what she was, but only trying to keep the whole demon thing a secret from her world.  He hugged her tight against his chest. She pulled back after a while and looked into his eyes. He leaned down ever so slowly and placed his lips on hers. He kissed he gently. Kagome was startled at first, but quickly responded. She moved her hands from the his back to around his neck and pulled him to her to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha responded as well.  They eventually had to pull away for air. When they did Inuyasha smiled the biggest smile ever. Kagome was content at that moment. 

His face all of a sudden changed. It went from happy to angry. He started to growl low in his chest. He hugged Kagome to him and refused to let go. 

'OK, Now I know I missed something. Why is Inuyasha acting this way? What is going on?' 

"Inuyasha? What-" Inuyasha cut her off before she could finish.

"Can't you smell it? She is coming." Inuyasha said before continuing his growling.

Kagome sniffed the air. 'Ewwwww!' Kagome put her hand over her nose. 'It smells like a rotting corpse! Wait a second, rotting corpse. Inuyasha said she is coming. That means, Kikyo!'

Inuyasha was probing the forest around them with his eyes. Then there was a bright flash of light in the tree in front of them. Some soul stealers came flying out of the light and surrounded the area. When the light subsided and everyone's eyes adjusted Kikyo was sitting in the tree in front of them.

"Inuyasha, why are you-" Kikyo didn't finish her sentence. She noticed that Kagome was different. She was not human any more, but half. She was the same as Inuyasha, a hanyou.

"Inuyasha why is Kagome a hanyou?!"

"Inuyasha let go of Kagome for a while. Kagome stood off to the side next to Inuaysha.

A/N:

I am so sry for not updating sooner, but I really had no clue on what should happen next in this story! I can't believe I am writing this at 1:00 in the morning! I have school and I didn't do my homework! AHHHH!  *Bangs head against desk repeatedly* I am fine now. I am getting some new ideas, but I may be a little slow getting out the next few chapters of this story, but  I will try my best. With school coming to an end, I can not promise anything. Just try to hang in there and review, and I will update in my spare time. 

AGAIN! I AM PUTTING CHANGING MEMORIES ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! I WOULD LIKE TO FINISH SOME OF MY OTHER, MORE POPULAR STORIES FIRST. That is all for now, I really need to go to bed! I am tired! Good Night all! 

Oh! BTW if you haven't already noticed I changed my name from Inugurl13 to Inugurl14. Yes, to all you perceptive ppl out there  the number at the end of my name does have to do with my age! Wow I have some smart readers out there! *smiles* All right! Review plz! 


	8. Dealing with Kikyo

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

Chapter 8- Dealing with Kikyo 

Kagome's POV

I stood off to the side as Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I came here to tell you that your time here on Earth is up. It is time you come to hell with me." Kikyo said in a some-what calm manner.

"Kikyo, I am not going with you. I have moved on and you must too."

"It is because of that worthless reincarnation of mine isn't it?!"

"Kagome is not worthless! Yes, She is the reason I stay. She is my soon-to-be-mate!"

I could see the shock on Kikyo's face when Inuyasha said that. It brought a small smirk of victory to my face. I had won the battle, between her and myself, over Inuyasha.

"Kikyo, you can not continue to walk this earth the way that you are." I found myself saying.

Kikyo grew angry. Her, now ex, love turned on her and her reincarnation too!

"I will **not** be told what to do! Inuyasha **will** come with me!" Kikyo shouted and began to walk forward. The winds began to pick up as the ground under Kikyo and Inuyasha's feet began to glow and then suddenly began to melt. It was just like what happened when Kikyo tried to take Inuyasha to hell the first time. Only Inuyasha was aware of what was happening this time.

"What? I can't move!" Inuyasha struggled to get out of the hole, but to no avail.

I saw them slowly sink into the earth. I could only stare.

"Kagome!!!"

Inuyasha's scream brought me out of my trance. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! I can't move!"

I ran over to him.

"Stay back! You will not interfere with my plans!"

I didn't listen to Kikyo. I stood in front of Inuyasha, sinking into the ground just as much as he was, only I could move. I grabbed his arms and tried to pull him out to safety, but he wouldn't budge. I began to slightly panic! I couldn't loose him now!

"You can not break the spell I cast on him." Kikyo stated, while sinking lower in to the ground, as was Inuyasha.

_Think Kagome, think! I need to get Inuyasha out of this hole!_ I berated myself. I was filled with so much emotion my eyes began to spill over with tears. I was thinking about never being able to see Inuyasha again. The prospect of loosing him was unbearable. I was feeling many emotions at that moment. Emotions like anger, sadness, loneliness, etc. Before I new what was happening my body began to glow. The wind grew stronger around me and my hair was whipped about my head in disarray. I was shocked!

Inuyasha's POV

_OK, so now I am stuck in the hole to hell. How do I get out?_ I struggled a bit more, but the same thing happened, nothing. I looked up at Kagome. She seemed to be deep in thought. I saw many emotions cross her face, and was beginning to think that she was giving up, but then she began to glow and the wind around us picked up even more. She looked just as shocked as I did. It was her Miko energy! Of course! Kagome had always been able to tap into her powers when shooting arrows, but now she was really tapping into her true powers.

Kagome looked up at my face. I smiled. She grabbed my arms and then pulled me into a tight hug. I would have hugged her back, but my arms were still immobile.

"Please don't go Inuyasha. I don't want you to leave me!" I heard her whisper before the glowing of her body surrounded mine as well.

"What do you think you are doing?! Let go of him!" Kikyo roared, but the command fell on deaf ears.

Normal POV

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly began to rise up out of the hole. Lifted by Kagome's powers.

"No! You will not have him!" Kikyo shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha landed safely on the ground. Inuyasha was now able to move and hugged Kagome back with all his might.

"I would never leave you Kagome, you know that." Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome sighed. The glowing around their bodies disappeared. The wind around them stopped blowing around them. Kikyo had stopped the descent to hell.

"Why you! You can not have Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was about to say something to her, but Kagome held out her hand to stop him.

"No, Inuyasha I can handle this." Inuyasha obeyed and let her handle it.

Kagome walked toward Kikyo. "That is a funny thing to say to me, when I already do have him. Inuyasha is my soon-to-be-mate."

Kikyo was grasping at straws and was running out of ways to keep Inuyasha away from Kagome. She was desperate so to speak.

Kagome was completely calm on the other hand.

"Face it Kikyo. You lost. Inuyasha is with me. I can no longer allow you to walk this earth."

"And who are you to decide that? Huh? What can you do to stop me?"

Kagome smirked. "I can send you to hell where you belong!"

The winds picked up in the clearing again, but the ground did not glow again like it did before when Kikyo opened the portal to hell.

Kikyo smirked. "The gate to hell will not open for you."

"That is where you are wrong Kikyo. I am not doing it the same way you did."

Kikyo was confused, but then Her body began to glow and then slowly disintegrated into a something similar to the stars in the sky. Kagome swiped her hand through the air and a small hole appeared. A suction from the hole pulled the pieces of Kikyo into it, never to be seen again. In a matter of about 10 seconds, everything returned to normal. Kagome turned to Inuyasha to see his reaction. A little sadness showed on his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"I am sorry Inuyasha. You know as well as I do that it had to be done."

A/N:

I am so, sry for not updating in like forever. I am happy to announce that I had finished my Final Exams and can now work on my stories! I am so happy! I will try my best to try and get out a couple of more updates before school starts again. I am going to be out of town In June for 2 weeks and without a computer for 2 more weeks. I don't know how I will survive! I hope you enjoyed this update though!

**Next Chapter:** The steps of the rituals

**Story Referrals: **I would greatly appreciate it if you would check out my friend's new story. She would like some reviews, so she can know what she is doing right or what she may need to improve upon so she can make her story better.  
To Love is to Loathe- Princess Kagome's love was taken away by her only sister. Can Inuyasha help her get Prince Sesshy back or will his love for her get in the way?

I would also appreciate if you would check out my newest story Alone. Thanx a bunch!


	9. The Mating Rituals

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or anything else!

Chapter 9- The Mating Rituals 

Inuyasha nodded " Yes, I know."

Kagome pulled him into a soft loving embrace. Inuyasha embraced her back and buried his nose in her hair, in the crook of her neck. They pulled away shortly after. Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's amber depths and then blushed and looked away.

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" Inuyasha was confused about her sudden behavior.

"Do you think you could explain the next steps of the mating rituals?" Kagome asked timidly.

Realization showed on Inuyasha's face. His face also grew a little red. "Right, sure." He took a deep breath. " The first step is to share blood, which we have already done. The second step is marking your mate as yours. The last step is,….. uh, well actually mating." Inuyasha felt very uncomfortable discussing this subject.

Kagome's blush deepened more.

"We can wait until we are ready though." Inuyasha quickly stated. Kagome nodded and then looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"So, shall we get back to the village now? It is getting dark and the others will begin to wonder where we are."

Kagome agreed, so they headed back toward the village. Kagome looped her arm through Inuyasha's and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was very content at that moment.

They entered Kaede's hut hand in hand. Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo looked up when they walked in.

"Where were you guys?" Miroku asked while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Inuyasha caught it and frowned.

"We weren't doing anything you may be thinkin of monk so get it out of your head you pervert!" Inuyasha shouted to Miroku.

"What were you guys doing?" This time Sango asked seriously.

Kagome sat down to explain their encounter with Kikyo. As she explained everyone sat in silence. The fire crackled as Kaede poked it to get the flame higher. The aroma of stew was slowly filling the hut as it cooked on the open flame. Inuyasha was seated next to Kagome with his hands in his sleeves and his eyes closed. When Kagome finished the tale he opened his eyes to see his friend's reactions.

"So, You mean she is really gone?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, Kikyo has been put to rest at last."

"I would like to thank ye, Kagome. I did not want my sister to go on living like that. She was no longer who she used to be. Hopefully she will find some measure of peace in the afterlife."

"Your welcome, Kaede."

"Well, let's eat! The stew is ready." Kaede stated and passed everyone a bowl of stew. Everyone ate quickly.

"Thanks, Kaede, It was really good!" Kagome smiled. She then yawned and brought her hand up quickly to cover her mouth.

"Ugh, excuse me. I guess I'm tired. I am gonna go take a bath. You want to come, Sango?"

"Huh? Sure."

Kagome and Sango gathered their bathing supplies and headed to the nearest hot springs.

Kagome sat on a rock in the hot spring. The water came up to her shoulders, so her hair floated around her body gracefully. Sango slid next to her and also sat on one of the flat rocks.

"So, Kagome. What do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever you ask me out here you want to talk about something. So, what is it?"

Kagome was shocked, but smiled.

"I guess you know me well. I wanted to talk about what Inuyasha told me earlier."

"Which was?" Sango coaxed her to continue.

"He vaguely told me the next steps of the mating rituals." Kagome blushed, embarrassed about discussing it.

"Oh. OK, so?"

"Do you know about them?"

"Yes, I do."

Kagome was very shy about asking what she wanted to ask, so she started to fidget nervously.

"Uh, do you think you could tell me more about it?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sango smiled knowingly.

"Kagome, I know it's a difficult topic to talk about. Yes, I will try to tell you. Inu-youkai mate for life. They mark their mate by biting their neck leaving a scar. The scar is almost like a signature. It has their scent on it and that lets other youkai know it is their mate. Next is mating. I don't think I need to go into detail here do I?" Sango asked while a blush slowly seeped into her face.

"No! No." Kagome said quickly.

"Good. Well, during this process a child is always conceived." Sango finished.

Kagome sighed. "Thanks, Sango."

Sango smiled. "Your welcome. Glad I could help!"

Kagome yawned, but stifled it behind her hand.

"What do you say we head back? I am really tired."

"Sure."

They got out and dried themselves off. They changed into their sleeping clothes and gathered their bath supplies. Then they headed back to the hut.

The girls entered the hut to find everyone sitting around the fire. Well, everyone being Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara were asleep in the corner and Kaede had gone to sleep as well. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and Sango next to Miroku. Sango eyed him.

"Touch me and die." She then directed her attention back to the fire.

"Why Sango, I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Of course you would! You lecher!"

"Kagome giggled and then yawned again.

"You tired?" Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Kagome sleepily nodded her head. Her eyes drifted shut and she slowly leaned over and her head fell on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha glanced down at her.

"She's asleep." Inuyasha smiled and carefully picked her up and laid her down in her sleeping bag. He sat down by the wall nearest her. He leaned back against the wall and rested the Tetsusiaga against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his sword and closed his eyes. His head slowly lolled forward as he fell asleep. Sango and Miroku soon followed sit and they too were soon fast asleep.

A/N:

OK, so no evil cliffy this time! Good, right? I am soooooo sorry for not updating in forever! I had really bad writer's block for this story and only recently got some inspiration. Well, send me those reviews and let me know what you think! I have another chapter of "The Student and The Teacher" coming soon. I tried my hardest to make this chapter long so I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update as soon as I can.


	10. Another Visitor

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

My Girl

Chapter 10- Another visitor

Kagome awoke feeling warm and refreshed. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her securely. She tried to pull his arms from around her, but he just tightened his hold. She gave up and just laid there for a while.

The sun filtered through the small window and around the mat hanging in the doorway. Everyone was already gone doing their morning chores or just simply enjoying the morning.

Kagome tried once again to get up. She tried to pry herself from Inuyasha's grasp, but he wouldn't let go! Inuyasha yawned real wide and blinked. He felt Kagome struggling and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome stopped struggling to look at him.

"Inuyasha, can you please let go of me?"

"Why?" Kagome huffed

"I have to go!"

"Go where?" Kagome growled in irritation.

"I have to go relieve myself!"

Inuyasha's mouth formed an 'o' and let go of her. Kagome shot up and ran out the door nearly ripping the mat off as she passed.

Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor and walked out the doorway slowly. He saw Sango and Shippo helping Kaede with some chores and Miroku was off flirting with the village women again.

SMACK!

Inuyasha sighed. 'When will he learn?'

Inuyasha's head shot up when he caught a foul stench in the air he didn't like. He growled and ran off into the forest.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned as Inuyasha sped off. "What's got into him?" HE asked Sango who shrugged her shoulders and continued working.

Kagome sighed in relief and was walking out of the forest when Inuyasha sped past.

"Inuyasha?" She turned to Sango and Shippo with a questioning look.

They just shrugged. She glanced at the forest behind her where Inuyasha disappeared.

'Why did he leave? Could it have been Naraku? No, he would have told us.' Kagome stopped and sniffed the air. 'What's that?' She smelled an unfamiliar scent. She took off toward the scent which was the same direction Inuyasha took.

(A/N: You know this would be a really great ending! Great cliffy! You don't think so? I won't stop it here, That would be mean and too short. BTW who do you think it is? You will find out right now!)

Inuyasha landed in front of an oncoming tornado. The tornado came to a stop as Koga jumped out and the winds dispersed.

"Hey, Mutt!"

Inuyasha growled in response.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Koga huffed. " I came to see MY Kagome, where is she?"

Inuyasha's growling intensified.

A silver and green blur shot out of the trees and landed next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. What's the matter?" The new person laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her back was to Koga. The girl looked like Inuyasha only with clothing like Kagome.

"Who's that? Finally found yourself a female mutt, huh?"

Kagome stiffened at the comment and turned around to face the person who made the comment and bristled with anger.

"How dare you, Koga!"

Inuyasha simply smirked. Koga was **FINALLY** going to feel Kagome's wrath!

Koga stepped back in shock.

"Uh, do I know you? How do you know my name?"

Inuyasha spoke before Kagome could. " Take a good whiff of her scent, moron!"

Koga glared at him, but sniffed the air. Kagome just stood there with her arms crossed and a deadly glare on her face. Her ears were tilted back slightly. Inuyasha was, on the other hand, relaxed and enjoying himself. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a huge smirk on his face.

"Wait….She smells kinda like Kagome." Kagome growled in irritation and her glare intensified, if possible.

Koga looked at her face.

"No! It is Kagome! What did you do to MY woman dog face?!"

"Koga this is not Inuyasha's fault!" Koga whipped around to look at her.

"What?!"

"Koga, I was never YOUR woman! I told you many times, but you wouldn't listen and would run away! I am Inuyasha's and I always was!"

Koga looked defeated.

"You've shared blood I assume."

Kagome nodded.

Koga sighed. "I guess you win mutt face. Kagome, If he gives you any trouble feel free to drop by any time you are welcome at my den."

"Thanks Koga and I am sorry. I am sure you'll find someone!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Hey wolf!" Koga turned to look at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Ain't you supposed to marry that Ayame woman?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You mean you've been two-timing her?!" Kagome shouted.

"No! No!" Koga waved his hands in front of him. "It's not like that. It was an arranged marriage and Ayame and I agreed that if we could find someone else we wouldn't have to marry, but it seems that neither of us were successful."

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end Koga. I'll be sure to visit every so often. OK?"

"Sure! I gotta go no, so se ya around!" Koga took off in a whirlwind.

"Keh! Just like 'em."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah it is, isn't it?"

"Feh, let's go back Kagome. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we got to."

Kagome nodded and they returned to the village.

A/N:

I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update! I hope you all had a wonderful holidays! I actually had time to type! I have been so busy with school mid terms and projects. I am on break now, but I go back on Jan. 3! I know bummer. The next few chapters are going to come out really slow. Well, I will try to update when I get another spare minute! And yes I changed my name again, but don't worry It will stay this, I like this one. I couldn't make up my mind! LOL! Have a Happy New Year!

Inudemoness89


	11. Surprise Gift

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

My Girl

Chapter 11- Surprise Gift

Sango sat on the porch of Kaede's hut polishing her boomerang. Miroku sat at least 100 feet away, leaning against a tree with his head down. His face sported a big, red welt in the shape of a hand. This is what Kagome and Inuyasha saw when they returned. Sango looked up and paused in her polishing.

"Hey, Guys. Where'd you go?" Miroku too looked up when Sango spoke.

"You guys weren't…" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows leaving the sentence hanging.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "Koga came by."

"Oh! What happened?" Sango asked putting her boomerang aside. She stood up and she and Kagome walked away to talk. That left Inuyasha with Miroku.

"So, what did you do to earn that brand on your face, this time?" Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and plopped down under the tree next to him. Miroku sighed as his hand went over his cheek.

"The usual." He replied. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"So, when are you guys gonna…" Miroku looked at him suggestively. Inuyasha hit him on the head rendering him unconscious. Inuyasha huffed and then lept off into the forest.

8888888888888888To Kagome and Sango888888888888

"Really! He just gave up?" Sango exclaimed in shock.

"Well, yeah. He did." Kagome shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like Koga though."

"Yeah." Kagome pondered it, but decided to think more on it later. "Hey, I have to go to my time real quick to pick something up. If Inuyasha comes looking for me tell him I went for a walk and I'll be back later."

Sango nodded. "Uh, sure, but why?"

"I don't want him following me."

"OK." Sango agreed and Kagome took off and leaned against a tree.

"Sango!" She screamed and fell over. She looked up from her position on the ground to see Inuyasha standing in front of her looking confused and a bit worried.

"Inuyasha! You startled me!" Sango exclaimed as she stood dusting herself off.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Uh, she went for a walk and asked me to tell you she'll be back later."

"I'll just go find her."

"No!" Sango froze and Inuyasha paused, crouched ready to leap in the tree overhead. "Uh, she didn't want to be followed."

"Why the hell not!"

"Uh,…." 'Think Sango think!' "Uh, she had some things on her mind she wanted to sort through alone." 'Good job! Hopefully he'll buy it.'

He nodded apprehensively. "Fine. I'll be at the Goshin boku." He took off to the tree.

Kagome pulled herself up out of the well in her era. She ran up the steps and out of the mini shrine that surrounds the well and into her house.

"Hey, Mama! I'm home!"

"Kagome! What are you doing home?"

"I have to pick up a few things in town."

"Ok, but don't stay out too late."

"Don't worry Mama, I'll be fine." Kagome grabbed a hat from her room and a hair tie and left the house. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and carefully put her hat on over her ears as she ran down the steps and down the sidewalk into town. As 3 hours passed by Kagome bought all of what she needed and headed home. She climbed the shrine steps and walked to the front door. She walked inside and set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. She kept 1 small bag with her and went up to her room. She sat on the bed and pulled a black box from the bag. She opened the box and beamed. She got so excited. She couldn't wait to show Inuyasha.

"Oh, no! Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at the clock and almost screamed. "oh!" It's gotten so late! I have to go!" Kagome ran from her room to the kitchen and grabbed the goodies she needed. She then ran from the house yelling goodbye as she went. She jumped into the well and made it back through time to the Feudal Era. She jumped out of the well and ran for the village. She skidded to a hault, in her mad dash, in front of Sango next to Kaede's hut.

"Hey Sango!"

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Yup, where's Inuyasha?"

"At the Goshin boku. He's been there the whole time." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Here are some goodies for you guys. I'll be back. I need to talk to Inuyasha." Sango nodded and Kagome took off. She found him right where she expected him to be. He was sitting on one of the lower branches staring off into space. Kagome smirked. She crouched down and jumped off from the ground and landed on the branch right in front of Inuyasha.

"GAAHH!" Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree.

"Hey!" Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha huffed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He settled himself back on the branch.

"I got something for you." Kagome said in a sing song voice and pulled out the little black box. "Well actually it is for both of us." Kagome opened the box slowly to reveal 2 rings. They were 2 plain silver bands. Inuyasha was astonished.

She saw the puzzlement cross his face and explained. "They're wedding rings. I figured since we were basically getting married in youkai standards, why not human too?" She pulled the larger ring out of the box and grabbed his hand. She slowly slid the silver band onto his finger. He repeated the action to her. "When we get married we'll get them engraved." Inuyasha pulled her to him and kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. When they parted Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She repeated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to make y'all wait so long! I was just procrastinating and being lazy! It is the beginning of summer and there wasn't much excuse. I will say that I have been rather busy lately. I had a piano recital today that I have busily preparing for, for a month. I also had to start a summer job working for my Dad. Joy.Sarcasm yeah so anyways I will try my best to get some more chapters out. I will be traveling out of state this summer as well, so I will bring my notebook and write while in the car and type it when I get home, hopefully, and post it. Again I am SOOOOO SORRY! Thanks to ALL of my reviewers and I have to say that I have come up with a great Idea for this story and I am so excited and can't wait to get it out and I hope y'all will enjoy it! Well, I am going to bed now since it is 2:00am. LOL. Well have a great summer and don't forget to REVIEW!


	12. Wedding Day & Mates!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I wish I did though.

!Lime Warning!

My Girl

Chapter 12- Wedding Day & Mates!

(2 Weeks Later)

_Kagome and Inuyasha felt that they needed to sit down with her family and discuss and explain what they planned to do. Mrs. H was ecstatic to hear that they were finally going to get married. She then went on rambling about grandchildren causing the two hanyous in the room to blush to which Gramps and Souta laughed. Over the course of the two weeks Mrs. H hurriedly set up the wedding and insisted they get married by human standards first and then on their wedding night they could complete the mating rituals. So that is where we are now._

"Kagome stand still! I just have to put in one more pin! Do you want me to have to take it all down and start all over again?" Kagome squirmed a little bit more, but then sighed and sat still.

"I can't help it Mama. I am just so excited and nervous." Her mother nodded knowingly and then pushed in the last pin to hold back the last Locke of hair.

"All done!" Kagome squealed and carefully stood in her dress and took a look in the full-length mirror. She gasped.

"Wow."

"You look beautiful Kagome."

"Thanks Mom." Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh don't cry Kagome. You'll ruin your make up." She quickly said and handed her a tissue and Kagome dabbed her eyes carefully.

Kagome's dress was a modern white wedding dress. It was a nice white, tight dress that complimented her curves, and flared out at her hips and ruffled. A white sheer fabric made up the long draping sleeves and high neckline. Kagome's mom came up behind her and brought the veil. A white, small hat held the veil's sheer fabric that matched the sleeves of the dress, together. The hat was elegant and fit over her ears comfortably. Kagome's long silver hair was pulled into and elegant bun and a tight braid wrapped around the bun to hide the pins and ties that held it together.

"I am so proud of you. I need to go check on Souta and Inuyasha so stay here until we come get you." Kagome nodded carefully and sat in a chair to wait.

Mrs. H exited the room and walked down the hall to the room where Inuyasha was changing in.

"Hey how's it going in here?" Mrs. H asked when she entered the room. Inuyasha was dressed in his tux and his hair was brushed to sheen and pulled into a low ponytail.

"Fine mom." Souta excitedly responded.

Inuyasha fidgeted with his collar and tie. He sighed. "Why do I have to wear this thing again?" He asked annoyed.

"It's kind of tradition Inuyasha."

"Well, in the Feudal Era it is tradition to wear kimonos, not this thing."

"It is Western clothing that is more commonly worn now than the kimonos."

"Humph" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Don't do that! You'll wrinkle your tux!" Inuyasha quickly uncrossed his arms. "Are you ready? I think everyone's here and it's about time to start." Inuyasha nodded. Souta grabbed the black top hat and carefully placed in on Inuyasha's head when he kneeled down.

"Thanks kid." Souta just beamed at him. Inuyasha stood and followed Mrs. H out the door to the spot, in front of the Goshin boku, where he would stand and wait for Kagome. Souta stood to his left in his own little tux holding the black velvet box with their rings in it. Mrs. H ran back into the house to retrieve Kagome. All the guests took their seats and music began to play. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle accompanied by the groomsmen. These were mostly Kagome's friends from school, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. As for the groomsmen, there was Hojo and two other guys that the girls brought with them. Everyone got quiet and the wedding march played signaling that the bride was coming. Kagome appeared from behind the lattice that was placed behind the guests, accompanied by her grandfather. The veil was pulled over her face, but she was beaming underneath it. Everyone looked at her as they paused at the end of the aisle. Inuyasha stood in awe of her beauty and a smile graced his lips.

Kagome and her grandfather made their way slowly down the aisle and Kagome felt as if she would jump out of her skin in excitement. Her grandfather removed his arm from hers and took her hand and he led her the last few steps to Inuyasha. He handed her over to her future husband and mate and then took his seat and the music ceased. Kagome and Inuyasha stood facing the priest, their hands joined. The priest started the ceremony. They soon said their vows and released their hands so Inuyasha could get the rings from Souta. He took Kagome's ring from the box and slowly slid it on Kagome's left hand while repeating the words the priest spoke. Kagome did the same.

"Inuyasha, do you take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?" The priest asked, all attention on Inuyasha. He nodded and responded.

"I do!" The priest turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." She responded looking at Inuyasha.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Inuyasha turned to Kagome and pulled the veil back carefully and they kissed passionately and the audience erupted into applause. Kagome and Inuyasha parted and faced the audience, hands clasped.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present Mr. & Mrs. Taisho!" Everyone stood clapping and Inuyasha and Kagome quickly down the aisle. Mrs. H wiped the tears from her eyes as they passed.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and swung her around happily. They shared a short kiss and then ran into the house for the reception.

The reception went by rather quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome shared the first dance. Kagome had to help a lot since Inuyasha didn't know how to dance. Eri caught the bouquet and Hojo had the honor of putting the guarder on her. Both of them were quite embarrassed!

People began to leave and Kagome and Inuyasha went to change and pack for their visit back to the Feudal Era.

Mrs. H, Gramps, and Souta waved them goodbye as Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well. Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms bridal style. He jumped out of the well and took off.

"Inuyasha! Where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll see!"

He sped through the forest carrying Kagome who had no clue where they were going. Inuyasha soon stopped at a clearing in the forest where a fairly large pond resided, accompanied by a beautifully flowing waterfall. The grass near the pond was a brilliant green and as soft as feathers to the touch. Kagome gasped at the beauty. The tall trees around them provided much shade and you could still see much of the sky. A large cave near the pond caught her eye. Inuyasha noticed her attention had changed from the surroundings and centered on the cave.

"That's where we will set up camp."

"Oh. Inuyasha! This place is beautiful!"

"I used to hide in this cave when I was little. I guess you could say it was my home." Inuyasha stated sadly. Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for taking me here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha soon left to collect firewood as Kagome worked on setting up the cave to make it more comfortable. Inuyasha piled the firewood by the cave entrance and made a fire.

Kagome smirked when she pulled out the nightgown Eri had given her for her wedding night. While Inuyasha built the fire, Kagome changed into the nightgown. It was a short red, silk nightgown with spaghetti straps and a lace, low-cut collar. The bottom hem was also lined with lace. She sat on the combined sleeping bags to wait. Inuyasha soon joined her and blushed when he saw her. She smirked.

"Like it?" he blushed some more.

"Where did ya get it?"

"Eri." She simply replied and he nodded.

She stood up and wrapped him in her own loving embrace and reached up to kiss him. He soon melted into her and kissed her back. The kiss soon turned from a chaste kiss to a passionate one and Inuyasha pushed her down on the sleeping bags. They continued to kiss heatedly. The cave became too stuffy and hot for the two and Inuyasha soon removed his outer and inner haori to reveal his finely toned chest. Kagome ran her hands over his muscles and kissed his mouth, chin, and neck. Inuyasha played with the shoulder straps of her nightgown, being mindful of his claws, then kissed her shoulder and neck. Kagome's hands ran through his hair and played with his ears. His claws and kisses caused her to shiver and her playing with his ears caused him to purr lightly. She was soon shocked when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder at the junction of her neck where Inuyasha had previously been kissing. Inuyasha had bitten her and broke the skin. He lapped up the blood and healed it with his saliva. Kagome soon too had the uncontrollable urge to bite him and leaned over his neck and kissed him softly and then opened her mouth and sunk her fangs into his flesh and lapped up the blood and healed the wound with her saliva. They turned to face each other and kissed passionately, removing the last of their clothes in the process.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

SRY! No lemon only lime! LOL! I'll just leave it all to all of your nasty imaginations. LOL! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I have a great idea for this story and it will come to play in a few more chapters. Yes! This story is finally going somewhere and the ending is coming closer. I can't believe it's been almost 2 years that I have been writing it! WOW! Well, Review and tell me what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter. There is more to come in My Girl.  
Review please!


	13. A New Addition

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

My Girl

Chapter 13- A New Addition

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome stood and turned. She temporarily forgot about the laundry she was washing in the river and faced Sango.

"What?"

"Hey, do you want to go take a bath in the hot spring?"

"I'm almost done. Sure I'll go!"

"I'll give you a hand." Sango and Kagome knelt down by the river and finished the laundry.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and Sango wrung out the last shirt and hung it up to dry. Kagome stood with a sigh and Sango followed suit.

"This summer has been hot." Kagome stated tiredly.

"Yes, but at least fall will be here in a few weeks." Sango said in a 'look on the bright side' way. Kagome just nodded.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but Kagome?" Sango looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Kagome asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Could you, u, bring that bubble stuff that smells good?"

"Oh! Bubble Bath! Sure!" Kagome said excitedly and then grinned mischievously. "Any special reason for it?"

Sango blushed. "No!" She replied all t quickly.

"Are you sure?" Sango fidgeted and then quietly whispered her answer.

"What? I didn't hear that."

Because Miroku liked the smell!" She then blushed the shade of a cherry and quickly turned around embarrassed at the fact that she admitted that information.

"OK." Kagome shrugged with a smile and turned down the path to Kaede's village to get the bath supplies.

Sango slowly sunk into the hot water with a sigh. Kagome stood near the edge wrapped in a towel. She poured the bubble bath in near the flowing water. Kagome soon joined Sango in the bubble infested water.

"So, Kagome. How are you and Inuyasha doing?"

"Great!" Kagome then dunk her head underwater and resurfaced and relaxed her head back on the rock behind her. Sango was going to say something, but noticed Kagome had that far away look in her eyes, which usually means she is lost in thought. Sango sighed and relaxed in the bath and left Kagome to her thoughts.

'I can't believe I am finally Inuyasha's mate. Sometimes it all seems too good to be true that I am afraid it's all a dream and I will wake up anytime. It was two months ago that Inuyasha and I became mates.' Kagome smiled at the next thought. 'And six weeks since we discovered the new addition to our family.'

**Flashback**

"Are you all right Kagome?" More retching sounds followed, along with gagging. Inuyasha stepped through the bushes to find Kagome bent over with one hand holding her stomach and the other holding her up. Her hair was slung over her shoulder. She stopped, but still remained bent over and took deep gasping breaths. Inuyasha noticed that she was quite pale and was shaking slightly. He slowly walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Kagome stood slowly and nodded slightly. "Do you want to go to the stream to wash up?" She nodded again and Inuyasha put his arm around the trembling girl's shoulders and slowly guided her to the stream. Kagome felt better now that there was nothing in her stomach.

They reached the stream soon enough and Kagome knelt down and cupped the water with her hands and washed her face and rinsed her mouth. Inuyasha simply crouched by her and held her hair out of the way. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha." He nodded and let her hair down and helped her stand. "Inuyasha, I want to go to my time to get some medicine. I don't usually get sick like this and I would like to see a doctor."

"Feh, fine, but I'm coming too." Kagome hugged him. "Alright let's get your stuff and head out." Kagome kept her arms around his waist, but turned her body and walked back with him. He put his arm around her waist and walked on with her.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked with one foot resting on the lip of the well. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and jumped into the well. The familiar blue light that carried them to the other side greeted them and they arrived in Kagome's time. Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome and let go of her. They walked up the stairs and slid the door of the well house open. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out into the yard. A soccer ball come flying toward Kagome and she caught it instinctively before it hit her face. Souta came running toward her.

"Sorry sis!" he yelled as he ran. She shook her head and tossed him the ball.

"Is Mama home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." Kagome nodded and she and Inuyasha went into the house while Souta continued playing soccer.

"Mama!" Kagome called when she came in.

"Kagome?" Her mother came from around the corner. "Is something wrong? You've only been gone two weeks."

"Yeah, I was sick this morning and I came to…-" Kagome's mother grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs to her(Mrs. H's) room and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha stood in the kitchen blinking and confused. He shrugged and went into the family room to sit on the couch and wait.

888 In the Room 888

Kagome's mother ran into the adjoining bathroom and came out with a little pink box. Kagome blushed when she saw it.

"Kagome, I want you to take this." She shoved it in Kagome's hands and then proceeded to push Kagome into the bathroom. Kagome stood in the bathroom holding the box. Her mother just handed her a pregnancy test! She decided to humor her mother and took the test, according to the directions on the box. Kagome had to wait 15 minutes, so she left the bathroom and waited in the room with her mother. Kagome kept her eye on the clock.

"Why did you have a pregnancy test in your bathroom?" She asked her mother curiously.

"Well, after you two left after the wedding I went out to get this. I do remember what a wedding night entails Kagome. I just got it incase." Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Well, the times up. Mama, can you check it for me?" Kagome's mother smiled and nodded and slowly walked into the bathroom. It was a good ten minutes since Kagome saw her mother go into the bathroom and just when she was going to get up to get her she walked out in a daze.

"Mama?" Kagome's mom's eyes snapped toward her.

"Kagome. It's…….Positive!" She squealed. Kagome gasped and stood there in shock and wasn't sure how to react. A few minutes later and Kagome and her mother screamed in excitement and hugged. Kagome began to cry tears of joy.

Inuyasha heard the scream and ran up the stairs and burst into the room. Kagome turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. His stomach dropped and he became extremely worried.

"Kagome?" she ran toward him and hugged him and cried. Unknown to Inuyasha these were tears of joy.

"It's positive Inuyasha!" Kagome happily sobbed. Inuyasha was confused. He pulled Kagome away from him and looked her in the eyes.

"What does that mean?"

She smiled. "I'm, I'm pregnant Inuyasha." She hugged him again and he pulled her up and kissed her passionately.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome rubbed her stomach, that was a little rounder, but hardly noticeable. Her and Sango got out and changed.

"We should hurry and get back to make the boys dinner." Kagome cheerfully stated.

"Let's go!" Sango agreed and they left for Kaede's hut.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:

Hey all! I am so sorry for the wait. I have a wonderfully new idea for this story and will put the new plot in effect next chapter. I will be extremely slow with my updates, as usual. Sry for that, but lately I haven't been inspired to write, that and the fact that I haven't had time to actually sit and write. Tonight I had a reprieve in the homework and was able to write this. Well, the next chapter to this story is written, it just needs to be typed. I am also working on chapter 15. Regarding my other stories, see my bio page for progress with stories. Good luck to you all just starting school! I know I'll need it! I can't believe it has been 3 weeks already! Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this mushy, corny chapter. Review Please!


	14. AN sry!

I apologize to all my readers!! I didn't forget about you and I want to thank some of you for being so loyal and patient with me. I would love to type up those few chapters I had already written a long time ago, but unfortunately I lost my folder with all my work in it. I am in the process of moving, so maybe I'll be lucky and it was magically appear some where. I promise that as soon as I find it, I will post those new chapters and maybe even write some more! Again, thank you so much for all the reviews…I love you all and pray that you all bear with me…I have been looking for it for some time and will not give up…if you want to know updates, I will be making some posts every once in a while about the progress of my stories and will be filling you all in on what's going on with me on my profile page!...THANK YOU!!! J

Inudemoness89


End file.
